Nunca É Tarde
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Nunca é tarde para recomeçar; nunca é tarde para encontrar o verdadeiro amor; nunca é tarde demais... Para ser feliz. [NejiHina][Fanfic][Capítulo 1].


_**Eu aqui...**_

Naruto não me pertence, isso não é novidade para ninguém :p... Sendo assim, essa Fic é apenas para entretenimento.

Esse é o primeiro capítulo, não pretendo demorar muito para postar o próximo... Já está começado. ;)

De novo NejiHina :3 **#AmoMuito**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Nunca é tarde para recomeçar; nunca é tarde para encontrar o verdadeiro amor; nunca é tarde demais... Para ser feliz._

_[NejiHina][Fanfic]._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

**_._**

**_Nunca é tarde_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hyuuga Hinata tem 19 anos, é filha e herdeira de Hyuuga Hiashi, um homem muito importante e prestigiado em todo o Japão e também em vários países do mundo por ser dono de uma grande e importante multinacional.  
>A jovem Hyuuga perdera a mãe quando ainda era muito nova e por isso eram poucas as lembranças que tinha da mesma. Hinata tem uma irmã mais nova, chamada Hanabi. Ela morara toda a vida na mansão Hyuuga junto com o pai e a irmã e dedicara muito tempo e esforço para estudar e alcançar o potencial e o respeito exigido pelo pai, para que futuramente pudesse assumir a liderança das empresas Hyuuga's. Fazia menos de dois meses que se mudara da mansão para um apartamento mais afastado do centro de Tóquio, tivera que se mudar para ficar mais próxima da faculdade, e assim poder se dedicar melhor aos estudos.<br>Hinata namorava Uzumaki Naruto, seu amor de infância que depois de muito tempo reconhecera seu amor e já estavam namorando há quase um ano... Era pouco tempo, mas para Hinata era mais do que tempo suficiente para seu amor e admiração crescer pelo amado. A Hyuuga se considerava muito feliz, e era muito agradecida por tudo o que tinha... Apesar de gostar de ter uma vida modesta e às vezes desejar ser uma garota comum para que assim pudesse fazer o que quisesse sem ser sempre reconhecida por todos, ela não podia reclamar por ter nascido numa família nobre. Sua educação havia sido excelente e apesar de Hiashi ser um homem rígido e pouco afetivo em relação às filhas, Hinata reconhecia o pouco sentimento que o pai demonstrava e já havia se acostumado com seu jeito distante.

.

Era noite de sábado e Hinata estava em seu apartamento se arrumando para sair com o namorado, ela estava bem cansada da correria da semana e preferia ficar em seu apartamento ou no dele, como sempre faziam, mas eram poucas às vezes que saíam para um lugar diferente e não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, pois apesar de gostar de lugares menos agitados e sempre não se incomodar de ficar no apartamento, já começava a sentir vontade de fazer algo novo, sair para outro lugar, mas nunca surgia a oportunidade pois ela e Naruto estavam sempre ocupados, na verdade ela estava vendo muito pouco o namorado ultimamente, já fazia mais de uma semana desde a última vez, pois na última semana o Uzumaki não pudera vir vê-la, por causa de um compromisso, e agora que o namorado a convidara não podia recusar...Primeiro porque sabia que seu relacionamento era muito importante e devia cuidar, e segundo porque não queria decepcionar o namorado que com certeza fizera um grande esforço para conseguir tempo para estar com ela, pois sempre estava ocupado com os negócios da empresa do pai.  
>A Hyuuga estava quase pronta quando o telefone tocou.<br>Hinata pensou ser o porteiro do apartamento lhe avisando que Naruto havia chegado e não pode conter o sorriso ao pensar que o namorado estava adiantado, ele sempre se atrasava afinal... A Hyuuga sentiu o coração palpitar de uma maneira descontrolada e o frio na barriga se fazer presente ao pensar em ver o amado, já estava mais que ansiosa, sentia muitas saudades, o Uzumaki era uma das poucas pessoas que a Hyuuga convivia ultimamente, pois os compromissos na empresa e a dedicação na faculdade não lhe possibilitava manter um círculo de amizade muito grande, pois nunca tinha tempo para nada, e todas as garotas que conhecia gostavam muito de sair e se divertir, uma coisa que Hinata não tinha tempo e também não gostava, então as garotas não se aproximavam... Suas únicas amigas eram a irmã Hanabi, e Mitsashi Tenten, uma antiga colega de classe que acabara se tornando sua melhor amiga. Hinata também não pudera ver as duas na última semana.  
>A Hyuuga sentiu o frio na barriga aumentar à medida que se aproximava do telefone, para logo um desapontamento tomar seu lugar ao ver que não era o porteiro e sim o número da empresa. Hinata não via a hora de terminar seus estudos e assumir a empresa para finalmente poder voltar a ter mais tempo para si.<p>

_"Tomara que não seja nada urgente"_- pensava ela, se lembrando que tinha um compromisso com Naruto.

-_ Alô?_ - Disse ela ansiosa.  
>- <em>Srta. Hyuuga?<em> - Disse a recepcionista da empresa.  
>-<em> Sim, sou eu.<em>  
>- <em>Srta. Hyuuga, o senhor Hiashi mandou lembra-la que chegue mais cedo segunda-feira e que vá direto para a sala de reuniões. Onde ele coroará o novo presidente da empresa.<em>  
>- <em>Mas... Mas já? Desde quando otousan...<em>  
>- <em>Há duas semanas o senhor Hiashi notificou oficialmente que anunciaria o novo presidente nesta segunda. A senhorita não sabia?<em>  
>- <em>Não. Mas obrigada pelo recado, segunda chegarei mais cedo.<em>  
>- <em>Ok. Obrigada, tenha uma boa noite.<em>

Hinata se perdeu em pensamentos, ela ainda não havia terminado sua graduação, ainda não estava preparada o suficiente, o que seu pai estava querendo? Ela era a próxima sucessora para a presidência da empresa, isso todos sabiam... Mas porque seu pai não a avisou antes? Ela nem saberia o que falar quando ele a coroasse, nem havia preparado nada...

A Hyuuga sentiu um grande nervosismo se apoderar de seu corpo e seu coração bater forte. Ela precisava urgentemente falar com alguém, pedir conselhos, ou apenas, desabafar.

_"Ainda bem que o Naruto-kun vai vir hoje, ele pode me dar uns conselhos"_- pensou ela aliviada.

Mal acabou de pensar e o telefone tocou novamente, olhou no visor e constatou ser o número de Naruto. Sentiu um aperto no peito, ele nunca a ligava com seu celular quando já estava na portaria do prédio, era sempre o porteiro, todas as vezes que ele lhe ligava com seu número assim em cima da hora era por que...  
>A Hyuuga engoliu o nó que se formava na garganta e sem mais delongas atendeu ao telefone, com a voz mais normal possível.<p>

- _Boa noite, Naruto-kun._  
>- <em>Não tão boa Hina.<em> - Disse Naruto com uma voz séria.

A Hyuuga sentiu o estômago contorcer... Seu sexto sentido já lhe dizia que ele desmarcaria o encontro e seus olhos começaram a nublar.

- O-o que aconteceu?.

- _Hina, meu amor, você vai ter que me perdoar, mas surgiu um imprevisto na empresa e terei de ficar até mais tarde. Podemos marcar para outro dia?_  
>- <em>Que dia?<em> - Disse séria.  
>- <em>Eu ainda não sei, vou ver aqui e amanhã te telefono, pode ser?... Não fique brava comigo, tente entender...<em>  
>-<em>E-eu entendo... O que aconteceu na empresa?<em>  
>- <em>Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, amanhã já estará tudo resolvido.<em>

Hinata sentiu o estômago embrulhar, já não estava conseguindo segurar o choro, fazia quase duas semanas que eles não se viam, estava com tanta saudade, e logo hoje que estava com tantas expectativas para encontrá-lo... Além do mais, algo lhe dizia que ele estava mentindo...

- _Tudo bem, amanhã nos falamos..._ - Disse o mais normal possível.  
>- <em>Como você está? Novidades?<em>  
>- <em>Naruto-kun, não quero tomar seu tempo, você está ocupado... E eu também vou aproveitar para resolver umas coisas aqui... Beijos, tchau.<em>

Nem esperou o Uzumaki responder e desligou o telefone já sentindo as pernas tremerem e grossas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos, a Hyuuga correu para o quarto jogou o corpo pesado na cama, agarrou um travesseiro e desabou em lágrimas... Naruto parecia nem se importar em ficar longe dela, ela conhecia tantos garotos que se preciso fosse brigavam com todos para estar perto da namorada, já Naruto parecia dar graças a Deus quando algo acontecia... Mas a Hyuuga não ia cair nessa de novo, todas às vezes era a mesma coisa. Ela amava Naruto e sempre tentava entendê-lo, mas não podia ignorar o que seu coração estava sentindo, e ele lhe dizia que o Uzumaki não a amava mais.  
>Hinata se sentia um trapo ao pensar nisso, ela fazia de tudo por ele, sempre o amou, como ele pode a tratar desse jeito? O que ela estava fazendo de errado? Porque ele fazia isso com ela? Porque ainda estava com ela se não a amava? Porque a chamava de amor se suas atitudes nem de longe demonstravam isso? Que espécie de amor era esse?<br>A Hyuuga sentia o coração destruído, ela sentia que havia algo errado, de uns tempos para cá Naruto já não era o mesmo, e toda essa distância a estava deixando ainda mais angustiada... Ela queria vê-lo, conversar com ele e se livrar daquela sensação incômoda, sentir que estava tudo bem... Mas mais uma vez o Uzumaki usara a desculpa do trabalho.

_"Talvez ele queira terminar e não sabe como, por isso decidiu dar um tempo"_ - pensou a Hyuuga já sentindo uma ânsia de vômito lhe invadir, era como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago... Ficou ainda mais triste ao constatar que Naruto nem sequer retornou a ligação, ela nunca falara assim com ele, nunca desligara na cara dele, mas dessa vez não aguentou... Estava com um misto de raiva, tristeza e desapontamento, se esperasse mais um segundo, perderia o controle, cobraria explicações em meio a lágrimas e soluços, diria que ele estava mentindo... E não era isso que ela queria... E no fim, ele nem se importou com a atitude dela, nem se preocupou. Devia estar até feliz por ter sido poupado do fardo de conversar com ela e fingir-se interessado.

Hinata chorou mais um pouco até se lembrar da reunião da empresa. Sua vontade era de chorar a noite toda, e passar a semana seguinte toda na cama, mas sabia que isso não seria possível, então já que teria que aparecer na reunião na manhã de segunda-feira era melhor estar preparada, senão sua vida estaria ainda pior, aguentando o desprezo de seu pai. Ela não sabia por que, mas já que seu pai havia decidido passar a presidência para ela agora, não o desapontaria.  
>Hinata decidiu que faria tudo o que tinha para fazer naquela mesma noite, assim estaria livre no dia seguinte, e também se distrairia um pouco.<br>A Hyuuga começou a preparar relatórios, fazer pesquisas e quando se deu conta já havia se passado quase a noite toda, ela havia preparado relatórios sobre a situação da empresa em vários setores e também um pequeno discurso de como se esforçaria e daria o seu melhor para a empresa continuar crescendo.  
>Quando acabou já eram três e meia da manhã... Hinata foi para cozinha, preparou algo para comer e logo após de se alimentar foi tomar banho, refletindo sobre sua vida. Pensava que talvez tivesse sido um pouco incompreensiva com Naruto, sabia que o meio empresarial não era fácil, e começava a se preocupar se o loiro estaria zangado com ela. Logo após o banho viu que já eram quase cinco da manhã e não conseguindo mais aguentar, caiu na cama só acordando no outro dia quase às uma da tarde com seu estômago doendo... A Hyuuga tomou um banho e preparou o almoço e passou praticamente toda a tarde ao lado do telefone esperando certo loiro ligar, quando ele ligasse ela lhe pediria desculpas pela grosseria do dia anterior, por não tê-lo compreendido... Mas as horas passaram e o telefone não tocou deixando a Hyuuga ainda pior, pois ele havia dito que ligaria para marcar um novo encontro, e mesmo que estivesse chateado com ela, a culpa era dele, ele devia entendê-la também. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas caírem e a decepção lhe invadir, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas não ligaria para Naruto, não iria incomoda-lo, já que ele não queria falar com ela... A Hyuuga foi para o quarto e pensou na vida em meio a lágrimas durante algumas horas, até que, vencida pelo cansaço, dormiu... Quando acordou já era mais de três da manhã e não tinha mais sono, ela também sabia que tinha que estar às seis da manhã na empresa (que era a hora que seu pai chegava) então nem compensava tentar dormir, pois teria que acordar às cinco e corria o risco de perder hora, sentiu seu estômago roncar e foi preparar algo para comer.<p>

Preparou um chá e algumas panquecas e comeu lentamente, se preparando para o dia cheio que teria.  
>Já eram quatro e vinte da manhã quando ela rumou para o banheiro, enchendo a banheira e colocando alguns sais de banho para relaxar, olhou no espelho notando as olheiras e o inchaço pelo choro, lembrou-se que Tenten uma vez lhe ensinara que colocar compressas de camomila nos olhos ajudava a tirar as olheiras, lembrou também que a amiga lhe disse para colocar o chá em uma fôrma de gelo e colocá-lo no frízer, assim quando acordasse de manhã sem tempo para fazer uma boa maquiagem, poderia usar esse truque para desinchar os olhos enquanto minimizava as olheiras. Hinata teria tempo para fazer a maquiagem, mas duvidava muito que sua maquiagem leve disfarçaria aquilo, então resolveu usar o truque da amiga para ver se funcionava, ainda bem que havia feito o gelo com o chá, pensava. Deitou-se na banheira e com uma das mãos apertava o gelo em volta dos olhos enquanto pensava no que aconteceria na empresa...<br>Um tempo depois saiu da banheira notando que realmente seus olhos estavam bem melhores, se surpreendendo com a eficácia daquele simples procedimento... Depois de se arrumar, pegou suas pastas e dirigiu para a empresa se sentindo orgulhosa por ter conseguido fazer os relatórios, mesmo que em cima da hora, seu pai não poderia reclamar.

Chegou na empresa faltando vinte minutos para as seis, e rumou direito para a sala de reuniões.  
>Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um homem de longos cabelos castanhos que observava a janela imóvel, provavelmente era um Hyuuga, pois muitos homens do clã usavam o cabelo assim, pensava a Hyuuga se surpreendendo que assim como ela, alguém havia chegado cedo.<br>Assim que fechou a porta e começou a caminhar em direção à grande mesa no centro da sala, o tal homem se virou a encarando, deixando uma Hinata totalmente paralisada.

- _Ne-Neji-niisan?!_ -Disse num misto de pergunta e afirmação.  
>- <em>Ohayou Hinata-Sama... A quanto tempo.<em> - Disse Neji com seriedade.

Hinata sentiu sua face queimar... Desde quando Neji tinha crescido tanto? E aqueles ombros largos e braços fortes que a camisa não se preocupava em esconder? E aquela voz? Desde quando ficou tão... Linda? E... Desde quando ela o olhava assim! Repreendeu-se mentalmente, já muito encabulada mirando o chão, Neji estava realmente lindo, já era um homem... Ela não sabia o que fazer, já fazia tanto tempo que não o via.

- _Não vai me cumprimentar Hinata-Sama?_ - Disse Neji num tom sério e sexy ao mesmo tempo, estendendo a mão na direção da prima enquanto a encarava tentando encontrar os olhos que miravam o chão. Ela era a mesma de sempre, Neji notou com certa felicidade.

**.**

**.**

_**Continua~**_

* * *

><p><em>Será que devo continuar e postar um novo capítulo, ou devo excluir 'isso'? Estou em dúvida, não gostei muito... Vou deixar que vocês decidam...<em>

_Mas desde já obrigada por lerem..._

_Beijos da Anis *-*_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
